YuGiOh! Heart of the Inferno
by BlazingCard
Summary: The Castingers were once a powerful family in Europe... but they were thought to be pyromancers. Now, they are gone from the face of the earth... or are they? R&R!
1. Welcome to the Castinger Estate

Yu-Gi-Oh! Heart of the Inferno Chapter 1

Time: A few years after the end of 5D's.

Read and Review! Enjoy!

In a Duel, the LP and Stats of a player/monster is shown. At the end of each turn, [#] displays the player's hand size.

* * *

England is famous for its castles and mansions, but there are few that are so unwelcoming as Castinger Estate. It was hard to imagine what kind of man would ever live there, and it's even harder to imagine who would even visit such a place. It looked to be a nineteenth-century mansion, built with solid brick and mortar. There was no sign of life in or outside the house; anyone who passed by the gates would take a look, and then slowly walk away as if nothing had happened.

Castinger Estate was once home to the powerful Castinger family (hence its name), who owned a paper business. The family was far from normal, however, as they were known to have practiced occult magic; witnesses over the century reported terrible creatures appearing in the house and were seen as silhouettes… but those are just stories.

Everyone in England believed that the house was deserted. The last member of the Castinger bloodline disappeared in 1953, and since then no one had ever stepped foot on the grounds of the estate, until in the modern era.

It was thought that Cero Castinger had cursed his family in 1848 when he mistakenly summoned a prophet of the demon lord, who some people know as the devil. His body was mutilated in a strange way, appearing to have been burning from the inside (the heart). The rest of the family could not touch water, but water was not a necessity to them. All of the generations after him sought to break this curse; and it was rumored that Cyril Castinger or his son had succeeded.

The last Castinger vanished, of course, and there were no written accounts, so there was no proof of any such events ever happening.

One day, however, a boy kicked a soccer ball into the Castinger Estate. It knocked into the elegant stained windows and landed inside the house.

"It's dangerous in there," said a girl next to him. "Don't go! You'll never come out."

"Relax, it's just a story," he replied. "I'll be back in a minute." Ignoring the girl's warning, he opened the gate and stepped into the Castinger Estate.

_It's not so bad here_, he thought. _People must really like to spread rumors._

Strangely, the grass was well maintained, and the various statues were in good condition, as if someone had been tending to them the whole time. He could see the fountain pouring with fresh, glistening water.

_Meh. I'll just get the stupid soccer ball and get out. If I stay here for too long practice hours will dwindle down to nothing._

He pulled the heavy mahogany doors open. _Strange. These are unlocked_. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he shouted. _No way Jake, this place is deserted, remember?_ He thought to himself.

Jake walked into the main hall of the mansion. The only light consisted of the sun's rays seeping through the stained windows. However, all of the grandeur was too much for him, and he completely forgot about the soccer ball. _Just taking one of these gold watches won't hurt… I'm sure they won't mind…_ He quickly pocketed the first gold he saw.

"I assume that children aren't taught manners in this century," said a harsh, echoed voice.

Jake's hair stood on end. "Who's there?" he asked.

"You come into my house asking who I am?"

"I… uh…"

"Pitiful. Can a man not speak for himself?" the voice grew louder and louder, as if its owner came closer and closer.

"Who are you?" asked Jake. "This place is supposed to be deserted!"

"First of all, you should put the stolen object back," said the voice.

"Ah…" Jake quickly returned the watch.

"Good… now I can introduce myself." A figure appeared on the staircase, revealing a tall, thin man with pale skin, dressed in a black suit.

"What are you, Dracula?" snorted Jake.

"Do not insult me with your fictional fantasy," said the man. He took a bow. "I am Cyril Castinger the Second. And I understand that you will _definitely_ be joining my feast tonight."

Jake took a step back. "What do you mean?"

Cyril jumped from the stairs to match Jake at ground level. "Tonight, we will dine. You will _definitely_ join me." He bared his hands, revealing two terrifying appendages for hunting.

Jake covered his mouth. "No!" he muffled. He ran for the door, but it closed behind him. "There's no need to rush, Jake."

"How… how do you know my name?"

"I know all of my victims beforehand. I take pride in my research on my prey. Now then… I must keep you still, for dinner."

"Wait!" shouted Jake. "Don't kill me! Please!" he backed up to a wall as Cyril inched closer, but what he bumped into was definitely not a wall.

It was a Duel Disk – a standard size and design issue. Jack picked it up and smashed it into Cyril's face.

Two drops of blood hit the ground.

"How… how dare you…" Cyril said as he looked down at his nose. "Not only did you defile my body, human, but you have misused a weapon of this house. Perhaps you should be educated on the proper usage of the device." Cyril stepped back and raised his left arm. A dark shade surrounded his wrist, and it grew to be a larger shape. A chunk of black metal materialized, and five slots appeared on the surface as glowing rectangles. A deck of cards was placed in the space closest to his wrist.

"You do know how to Duel, do you, boy?" asked Cyril.

Jake was scared to death. He was not good at Dueling, and never really got the hang of card games, even though it was important in today's society. His Dueling grades were not the highest in school. Jake took the Duel Disk and attached it to his arm. It activated accordingly. Thankfully, he had his deck strapped to his waist. "_Always keep your deck with you,_" his sister had once said. Jake loaded his deck into the Duel Disk.

Cyril Castinger took a bow. "Let us begin," he said. He drew five cards from his deck.

"Uh…" Jake drew five cards.

"Duel!"

(CLP: 8000) (JLP: 8000)

"A gentleman allows his opponent to take the first move," said Cyril.

"Uh… ok… I draw…" Jake drew a card. "I… I summon Faith Bird!" At his call, a teal-feathered bird with a long flowing tail appeared on the field. (ATK: 1500) "Then, I set one card facedown. Turn end." [4]

"My turn, draw." Cyril drew a card. "I summon Laval Magma Cannoneer." On his side of the field appeared a figure carrying two cannons. (ATK: 1700)

"Ah! His ATK is higher!" exclaimed Jake.

"You must not be familiar with the game, boy."

"I don't Duel very much."

"That is your mistake, not mine. I activate Cannoneer's effect!" Cyril took a Laval Magma Cannoneer from his hand and sent it to the graveyard zone. "Twice per turn, by sending a FIRE attribute monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can inflict 500 damage."

Cannoneer's first barrel blazed with red-hot flame. It bucked down and shot a ball of fire at Jake.

"Ahh!" Jake screamed. (JLP: 7500) The fire on Jake's shirt disappeared, leaving a small char. "What's going on here?"

"In this Shadow Duel, players stake their lives for their honor. All of your so-called 'Solid Vision' imitations of monsters will be replaced by real monsters."

"That's… insane…" said Jake. He recovered from the blow.

"The only way to quit is to give up," said Cyril. "I activate the effect once again!" Cyril sends Laval Volcano Handmaiden to the graveyard. "Take the next hit!"

The second barrel of Cannoneer blazed and shot at Jake. "Gah!" This time, Jake was thrown to the ground. (JLP: 7000)

"Next, I activate the Spell Card, Molten Transmission Field. I can send two 'Laval' monsters from my deck to the graveyard. I send Laval Forest Sprite and Handmaiden." Cyril dumps the two cards, and his graveyard lights up.

"Handmaiden's effect. When I send her to the graveyard, and there is another 'Laval' monster there, I can send one more to the graveyard from my deck." Cyril sends another Handmaiden to the graveyard.

"What's the point of doing that?" asked Jake.

"An amateur like you will learn fast from pain," said Cyril. "Laval Magma Cannoneer! Attack Faith Bird!"

The two cannons of Cannoneer blazed with a different flame and aimed at Faith Bird.

"Trap Card, open!" declared Jake. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Once per turn, I negate an attack!"

The Scarecrow intercepted Cannoneer's attack, and the card reset itself.

"Interesting… I set one card facedown. Turn End." [1]

_I can't do this!_ Thought Jake. _This guy is a pro! He's got an archetype and everything! My deck is just a bunch of scrap I found! If only I actually invested my money in some cards…_

"It's your move," said Cyril.

"Right… Draw." Cyril drew a card. _Yes! This can help me! _"I tribute Faith Bird… and summon Jinzo!" Faith Bird was engulfed by energy, and a cyborg emerged in its place. (ATK: 2400)

"Jinzo negates your traps!" said Jake.

"I am aware of that. Continue."

"Jinzo! Cyber Energy Shock!" Jake pointed at Cannoneer. Jinzo clasped his hands together, and a ball of surging energy appeared. He launched it at Cannoneer, who burst into pieces.

Cyril Castinger was unfazed by the damage it caused; even the ground was scattered with cracks in its tiles. (CLP: 7300)

"How dare you defile my house," said Cyril. "You will suffer appropriate punishment."

"Uh… alright," said Jake. "That's it for now." [4]

"Draw," said Cyril. "I activate the Spell, Rekindling. I can summon as many FIRE attribute monsters from my graveyard with 200 DEF; they are banished during the End Phase. If you must know, Cannoneer and Handmaiden each have 200 DEF."

"No way!" said Jake. "You can summon five monsters just like that? That's broken!"

"Absolutely not," said Cyril. "It is perfectly simple to stop this card. However, you lack the resources to do so. I special summon two Cannoneers and three Handmaidens!"

A fire erupted from the center of the field, and out came three Handmaidens. They beckoned to the fire, and two Cannoneers jumped out before the fire disappeared.

"Laval Volcano Handmaiden is a Tuner monster," said Cyril.

"A Tuner… oh no…"

"I'm use the Level 1 Laval Volcano Handmaiden to tune with the Level 4 Laval Magma Cannoneer." Handmaiden smiled and engulfed herself with fire, then vanished into a green ring; Cannoneer jumped into the air and followed the ring as four white stars.

"The heat of the volcano engulfs all that stands before it! Witness its power! Synchro Summon! Appear before me, Lavalval Dragon!"

A pillar of light erupted from the stars, and out came a dragon with fiery scales. (ATK: 2000)

"After all that… my Jinzo is still stronger!" said Jake. "I thought you were good at this game!"

"You are thick in the skull, boy. Lavalval Dragon's effect! By sending two Laval monsters from my graveyard back to the deck, I return your Jinzo to your hand!"

Lavalval Dragon roared, and searing heat surrounded Jinzo, covering him in the heat wave.

"No!" exclaimed Jake.

"I'm tuning my other Level 1 Handmaiden with my other Level 4 Cannoneer.

Flames of the Fiery Woodlands, give rise to power! Synchro Summon, Lavalval Dual Slasher!"

This time, a humanoid figure emerged, with a red-hot blade attached to each arm. (ATK: 2400)

"Lavalval Dragon! Direct attack on the player!"

Lavalval dragon roared again and shot a ball of fire at Jake.

"GRAHHHHHH!" (JLP: 5000)

Cyril pointed at Jake. "Dual Slasher! Direct attack!" Dual Slasher charged at Jake.

"Trap Card open! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! I negate your attack!"

The Scarecrow intercepted Dual Slasher's blows, and the monster jumped back. Scrap-Iron Scarecrow reset itself.

"Turn End," said Cyril. "At the End Phase, Handmaiden is banished." Handmaiden waved good-bye, and disappeared in a flame. [1]

"I… draw…" Jake struggled to draw a card. "I can't go on any longer…"

"Then give up your life," said Cyril. "Make it easier for both of us."

"Ha ha… I feel stupidly brave right now. I don't know why," said Jake.

"Maybe it's because I'm here," said a voice.

Cyril turned around. "Who's here?"

"For a pyromancer, you're pretty good," the voice said. A man stepped out of the darkness, wearing a white suit. "How about you stop bullying the kid for now, and let him go?"

"Why should I? He has accepted the Duel, and I am free to take his soul."

"Oh, come on, this kid can barely play with his own peers, much less take part in a Shadow Duel. But if you're so intent on this, let me give you an offer. Let me join this Duel. You get 8000 LP. If you defeat both of us, you get two souls to play with. However, if either of us defeats you, all of us go free. It's a win-win situation for you, if you think about it optimistically."

"Sir, what is your name?"

The man took a bow. "Max Harper, my dear pyromancer. And I'm not a man, technically; I'm seventeen years old. I'm guessing poor Jake over there is fourteen, maybe not even. He's really brave for his age, you know?"

"Mr. Harper… I accept your challenge." (CLP: 15300)

"Okay! It's settled, then. I'll let Jake finish his turn." Max activated his Duel Disk and loaded his deck, and then he drew five cards. (MLP: 8000)

"Ah…" Jake lacked the incentive to move.

"Have fun!" said Max. He smiled.

"How can you be so energetic at this time? How do you know this guy, like what he is, anyways?"

"Long story. Hurry! Time is ticking in a Shadow Duel."

"Okay… I set one monster facedown. Turn End." [4]

"That's it?" asked Max. "No Spells? Traps? Synchros? Xyz's? Well, from the cards you play, you probably don't have any. I'll give you some later."

"No thanks… I don't really duel… I just play soccer most of the time," said Jake. "In fact, I only came here to get a soccer ball."

"Ah, soccer is fun," said Max. "But in today's day and age you gotta learn how to Duel! My Turn!"


	2. The Chaos Prophets

Yu-Gi-Oh! Heart of the Inferno: Chapter 2.

R&R! Your support is greatly appreciated!

* * *

Cyril Castinger (CLP: 15300) [1] Lavalval Dragon, Laval Dual Slasher, Set Card

Jake (JLP: 5000) [4] Set Card, Set Monster

Max Harper (MLP: 8000) [6]

* * *

"Draw!" said Max. He grinned at Jake. "In order to Duel in today's day and age, you gotta learn to use advanced techniques." Max placed a card on his Duel Disk.

"I summon Lizhou Swallow!"

Instead of a monster, a hanging scroll appeared in thin air. "What is that monster?" asked Jake.

"You're gonna find out," said Max. The hanging scroll had a painting on it that was identical to the art on the card. A swallow was shown flying in a circle in the sky. Suddenly, the colors of the painting came to life, and the swallow literally flew off the scroll. (ATK: 1100)

"Interesting monster," said Cyril. "But how is that going to get past my monsters? Lavalval Dragon has 2500 ATK, while Dual Slasher has 2400. There are no other cards on the field for you to Synchro or Xyz Summon, and I doubt you have an Equip Card in your hand."

"I've got something better than an Equip Card," said Max. He plucked a spell card from him hand. "I activate the spell card, Scroll Exchange! By tributing a 'Lizhou' monster onmy side of the field, I can special summon another 'Lizhou' monster from my deck!" Max's Duel Disk ejected a card. "I choose Lizhou Snow Tiger!"

The hanging scroll sucked the color of the swallow back onto its surface, and the swallow disappeared. Instead, a white tiger jumped out of the picture. (ATK: 1800)

"Lizhou Snow Tiger's effect! If this card was special summoned by an effect that tributes a "Lizhou" monster, I can destroy one monster on the field and have Snow Tiger gain 700 ATK until the end of the turn! I choose Lavalval Dragon!"

The white tiger growled and prepared to pounce. It leaped into the air, leaving a trail of elegant colors made from the paint. Its claws collided with Lavalval Dragon, and the monster was torn to shreds. (ATK: 1800 - 2500)

Cyril gritted his teeth. "And are you going to attack me?"

"No," said Max. "Not yet. I activate the Field Spell Card, Lizhou Garden!"

The walls of the room seemed to shiver.

"What's happening?" asked Jake. He looked around. "What did you do?"

The scenery of the room changed. The walls and ceiling turned into a light beige color, similar to old paper. Ink sprouted from random places and swirled around. They soon took on different colors and formed shapes, such as flowers and trees. The picture quickly developed depth, and mountains could be seen in the distance.

"Lizhou is the Chinese name for 'hanging scroll'", said Max. "They were coveted by Chinese long ago, and many people still appreciate them today. A lot of thought is put into each painting on each scroll. A garden doesn't have to be the garden that we are familiar with today – in fact-"

"We do not need the history lesson, Mr. Harper," said Cyril. "What is the effect of Lizhou Garden?"

Max sighed. "When Lizhou Garden is on the field, during my Battle Phase, I can reduce a 'Lizhou' monster's ATK to 0 and inflict damage equal to the ATK reduced. Also, 'Lizhou' monsters must be returned to the deck during each of my Standby Phases; Lizhou Garden allows me to choose not to activate that effect. I call the soul of the Snow Tiger!"

Lizhou Snow Tiger growled once more.

"No!" said Cyril. The white tiger's color got brighter and sharper.

"Twin Claw Slash!"

Laval Dual Slasher jumped in front of Cyril to intercept the attack, but Snow Tiger dove _through_ him and gave Cyril two scratches on his chest, sending him to the floor.

"How… dare… you…" Cyril said as he got up. (CLP: 12800)

Max continued, "I set two cards face down. Turn End!" [1] "At this point, Lizhou Snow Tiger's ATK returns to normal."

The white tiger sat down and yawned. (ATK: 1800)

"MY TURN!" screamed Cyril. He looked at Jake. "I was patient with you, child. I gave you all a chance, thinking that you are insignificant factors. But now I realized that you are a great threat." He looked at Max. "It seems that you do not understand the situation that you are in." Cyril reached for a card. "Draw!"

"When I take 4000 or more damage throughout the Duel, I can activate the Spell Card, Cataclysm Sigil Ruin." He inserted the card into his Duel Disk. All of a sudden, a hole was ripped in the painting of the ceiling. Black energy rained down upon Cyril, and he winced in pain.

"What's going on? What have you done to yourself?" asked Max.

Jake shivered. "Is this some other sort of magic?"

"No, this is much worse," said Max, as he saw the symbol in the black hole.

"The effect… of Cataclysm Sigil Ruin," said Cyril, "is that I can add a 'Chaos Prophet' monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand."

"Hang on… did you say Chaos Prophet?" asked Max. "Bloody hell…"

"What is it?" asked Jake.

Max looked at Jake. "Chaos Prophets don't exist. They never did. Period. He probably generated his card after reading a stupid fairy tale."

Cyril chuckled. "Are you certain, Mr. Harper? A person of your age may not be mature enough to understand the concept of miracles."

"What miracles? I just heard something that shouldn't be possible in this world!"

"Really? You sure seem tempered and eager to deny its existence," said Cyril. "Could you possibly be afraid of it? I'll tell you the truth – I am surprised that you are aware of the Chaos Prophets at all. Let me ask you something, Mr. Harper – do you know why I even bothered to Duel the boy?"

Max did not answer. The sigil above Cyril's head glowed brighter, sticking out from the black hole.

"This boy has psychic powers," said Cyril. Jake was astonished. "What?" He took a step back. _What did he say? I have psychic powers?_

"Had he been a normal human, I would have siphoned his soul easily. But the only way to gain access to his soul is to overpower him. Do you know what I am talking about?"

Max stood still. "So, by a stroke of pure luck, your plans have been delayed. I assume that you never intended to use Cataclysm Sigil Ruin in the first place. Is there a cost to it?"

"Yes," said Cyril. "Using the card takes a decade off of one's lifespan."

"That's a dangerous cost," said Cyril. "You shouldn't use it."

"Shut up!" shouted Cyril. "10 years of my life is nothing compared to the reward I will receive."

"I'm going to save you! Trap Card, open! Scroll of Prohibition! I tribute a 'Lizhou' monster to negate the activation of a spell or trap card, and destroy it!"

The colors of the Snow Tiger melted away back into the scroll. All of the ink turned black, and the Chinese character _jin_ showed up. The scroll glowed, and black ink took over the rogue spell card like long tentacles.

However, the raining energy from the black hole eroded the ink, and the scroll was burned to ashes.

"What?" asked Max.

"I'm sorry," said Cyril, "But the activation of Cataclysm Sigil Ruin cannot be negated."

"The effect of Cataclysm Sigil Ruin is complete!" All of the dark energy coming from the hole now concentrated into one point: on Cyril's left hand. The mass of energy bonded together and formed the shape of a card.

"I add 'Chaos Prophet – Oracle' to my hand."

The black hole stopped radiating energy, but it did not close up.

"What's going on with that hole?" asked Jake.

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything like it," said Max.

"Yes, but you understand the story behind the Chaos Prophets, don't you, Mr. Harper? Though you are young, you seem to have knowledge beyond the men who walk on this Earth. Just like our family, the Castingers."

"I'll say this once more – Chaos Prophets are the products of the imagination of a long-extinct cult," said Max.

"You will learn soon enough," said Cyril. "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! I special summon Lavalval Dragon from the graveyard!"

Upon activation, a portal appeared on the ground. Lavalval Dragon quickly flew out of it and roared. (ATK: 2500)

"I tribute Laval Dual Slasher and Lavalval Dragon!"

Lavalval Dragon flew into the black hole in the ceiling, with Dual Slasher riding on his back. The black hole collapsed, turning into a black sphere and gently falling to the center of the field. The sphere gradually grew smaller and smaller, until it completely vanished.

Silence.

Jake broke the Silence. "What's it going to do?"

Max's eyes were wide open. "Look… at his Duel Disk."

Cyril had placed a card on his Duel Disk. His hand was still on it. "No one outside this house will ever know the reason why you suddenly disappeared. Information travels fast in this day and age, does it not? On your so-called 'internet', people will report the finding of two dead bodies in the haunted Castinger Estate. No one in this world could help you, not even the Signers."

The area where the energy ball had been became distorted. Suddenly, black light opened up a hole in space. The light focused in a specific direction, and outlined a solid figure. The figure looked to be humanoid, with two arms but no legs. The figure was cloaked with a fabric that had an animated image of the galaxy. Its face was obscured. It raised its right arm and dark energy flew to the hand. (ATK: 0)

"ATK of 0?" asked Jake.

"ATK doesn't mean anything," said Max, who was staring at the new creature in awe. "A Chaos Prophet… who knows what it could do."

"Chaos Prophet – Oracle's effect," said Cyril, "is that when it is Summoned, I choose a monster on my field or in my graveyard; it gains the same attribute. In this case, it is Laval Volcano Handmaiden."

Oracle set itself on fire from under its cloak.

_Two facedowns on Max's side of the field_, thought Cyril. _And Scrap-Iron Scarecrow on Jake's field._

"Chaos Prophet – Oracle, attack the set monster!"

Oracle's two hands cupped together, and the space between them blazed up. The conjured ball of fire was flung at the set monster.

"What? He attacked with an ATK value of 0?" asked Jake.

The facedown card flipped up, and a brown, man-sized bug jumped out. (DEF: 600)The fire caused the bug to combust, and Jake got caught by the flares.

"Gah!" (JLP: 4400)

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Max. "Jake took battle damage!"

"Yeah," said Jake, who recovered. "Also, Man-Eater Bug has a flip effect! When it is flipped, it destroys one monster on the field! So why didn't Oracle get destroyed?"

Cyril chuckled. "Chaos Prophet Cards cannot be destroyed by battle, nor can they be destroyed by spell, trap or monster effects. When Chaos Prophet – Oracle battles with a monster, the target is destroyed by battle and my opponent takes the battle damage.

Turn End." [0]

Jake put his hand on his deck. "I… draw…

I set another monster… Turn End…" [4]

Max stared at Cyril. _My god, this kid had his shit scared out of him. What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm looking at something that belongs in a storybook. Chaos Prophet… Even if it is real, it's nearly invincible! Unless…_

"My turn, Draw!" declared Max. "I summon Lizhou Tortoise!"

The scroll appeared again, and this time a tortoise gently crawled out of the painting. (DEF: 0)

"When Lizhou Tortoise is normal summoned, it changes into Defense Position! I can also special summon a 'Lizhou' monster from my graveyard! I summon Lizhou Swallow!"

The scroll rolled open some more, and the swallow returned. (ATK: 1100)

"I overlay the Level 3 Lizhou Tortoise with the Level 3 Lizhou Swallow!"

The two monsters melted into paint and flew up into the air in a spiral manner, and then they plunged into the scroll.

"What are you doing?" asked Jake.

"This is a relatively new form of Summon. I place two monsters with the same level on top of each other to special summon one from my Extra Deck.

Xyz Summon!

Ascend, Lizhou Swordsman!"

The new monster jumped out of the scroll, donned in white Chinese robes. Its hair was neatly groomed, and a sword was holstered on his belt. He drew the sword, preparing for battle. (ATK: 2300)

"I activate Lizhou Swordsman's effect! By removing one Overlay Unit, I can increase the ATK of a monster on my opponent's side of the field by 500 to increase Swordsman's ATK by 1000 until the end of this turn!"

Lizhou Swordsman pointed his sword at Oracle. (ATK: 2300 - 3300)

Oracle's fire blazed brightly. (ATK: 0 - 500)

"Finally, I activate Lizhou Garden's effect! By reducing Lizhou Swordsman's ATK to 0, I inflict it as effect damage! Burst Edge!" (ATK: 3300 - 0)

Lizhou Swordsman jumped over Oracle and sliced through Cyril's body. His left shoulder bled as he clutched it. (CLP: 9500)

"Turn End!" [1] (ATK: 0 - 2300)

Cyril got up and winced at the pain of his shoulder. He chuckled. "Oh, you are so _persistent_! Can't you accept your defeat already? My turn!

"At this point, I activate Chaos Prophet – Oracle's other effect! Before I draw, I check the top three cards of my deck, and put them in any order I want."

"What? That's not fair!" shouted Max.

Cyril placed Rekindling on top, Laval Cannon after it and Mystical Space Typhoon on the bottom. "Now I draw.

The card that I placed on top was Rekindling! And I will activate that!"

Jake moaned. "Not this again! He's going to fill up his field!"

"I don't have anything to stop it!" said Max. "I can't do anything about it!"

"Show me your psychic power, boy," said Cyril.

A pillar of fire erupted in front of Oracle, and four figures emerged from the flames.

* * *

Card Gallery!

* * *

Lizhou Swallow

*3

WIND

Winged Beast/Effect

During your Main Phase: You can tribute this card: draw 1 card, and then destroy a spell or trap card on the field. During your Standby Phase: return this card to the Deck, shuffle your deck, and then draw 1 card.

1100/0

* * *

Scroll Exchange

Spell

Tribute 1 "Lizhou" monster. Special summon 1 "Lizhou" monster from your Deck.

* * *

Lizhou Tiger

*4

EARTH

Beast/Effect

If this card is special summoned by an effect that tributes a 'Lizhou' monster: this card gains 700 ATK until the End Phase. During your Standby Phase: return this card to the Deck, shuffle your deck, and then draw 1 card.

1800/0

* * *

Lizhou Garden

Spell (Field)

"Lizhou" monsters do not have to return to the Deck during your Standby Phase. During your Battle Phase: you can reduce the ATK of a "Lizhou" monster that has not attacked to 0; inflict Effect Damage to your opponent equal to the ATK reduced.

* * *

Cataclysm Sigil Ruin

Spell

Activate only when you have taken 4000 damage or more throughout the Duel. The activation of this card cannot be negated. Add 1 "Chaos Prophet" monster from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

Chaos Prophet - Oracle

*10

DARK

Spellcaster/Effect

The normal summon of this card cannot be negated. This card cannot be special summoned, except by its own effect. This card cannot be destroyed by battle, or by spell, trap and monster effects. During your Draw Phase: before you draw, look at the top 3 cards of your deck; return them to the top in any order you want. When this card battles: destroy the monster that battles with this card and your opponent takes the battle damage (the monster is treated to be destroyed by battle). When this card is removed from the field: special summon this card during the End Phase, and your life points are halved.

0/0

* * *

Lizhou Tortoise

*3

WATER

Beast/Effect

When this card is normal summoned: switch this card to Defense Position, and special summon a Level 4 or lower "Lizhou" monster from your graveyard in face-up ATK position. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During your Standby Phase: return this card to the Deck, shuffle your deck, and then draw 1 card.

500/0

* * *

Lizhou Swordsman

Rank 3

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

2 Level 3 "Lizhou" monsters

During your turn, you can remove 1 Overlay Unit to increase the ATK of a monster on your opponent's side of the field by 500, and then increase the ATK of this card by 1000.

During your opponent's turn, when this card is selected as a target for an attack: you can remove 1 Overlay Unit: Halve the monster's ATK, and this card is not destroyed for that battle.

2300/1500


End file.
